Ikkitousen DeviantArt Doujin Stories - Scott and Chinkyu-Sonsaku
by MakeBelieve0914
Summary: This is a DeviantArt RP featuring Chinkyuu Koudai and Sonsaku Hakufu alongside PKMNdetective's Original Character, Scott. (Lemon Inside)


-[initial story][Scott and Chinkyu/Sonsaku Double Bikini Date {by deviantart users PKMNdetective and Fu-Reiji (05/26/17)}] (edited and added to by MakeBelieve)-  
:story reference: [ fu-reiji/art/Hakufu-x-Chinkyuu-date-682796856?comment=1]

"The Final Step"

We see Chinkyu Koudai sitting on a body-wide floatation device in a lazy moving pool in a simple black bikini top with white swim shorts just lazing about when another girl, with strawberry blonde hair wearing a orange bikini with a frilly orange skirt came up from under the water to playfully capsize Chinkyu causing her to fall into the water. Chinkyu shot back up and glared at the girl. The girl identified as Sonsaku Hakufu just laughed it off before Chinkyu lightly pounds Sonsaku on the head and turns her back to her. Then she turned her head to the left to notice a guy, about average overall, average build (not fat, not too thin, not too muscular), fair-skinned, the only thing about him that was making him unique was his hairdo, which was a mohawk with green streak running through it with silver-tips. He reminded them of a 1980's American glam rocker, minus all the flamboyancy. He was wearing nothing but a black jock-thong which left far too little to the imagination. Normally Chinkyu would have balked at the guy but knowing him as long as she did, she realized that while he could be lecherous (which only caused a minor annoyance to her instead of sending her into a rage like it used to), he was overall a sweet guy. He was one of those jerk with a heart of gold types, sort of like Ryofu if she's to be completely honest. Sonsaku waved to him, obviously more friendly towards him and marvelling at how well he could fight with his mystical guitar he called "Billie". Now why he called it that, she didn't know, but what she did know is that he hits pretty hard with it. The boy walked over to them and got into the pool where Sonsaku rushed over to him, while Chinkyu had fished out her floatation device and got back on it.

Sonsaku hugs him rather snugly to her chest. "Scotty! How are you doin'?"

Scott hugs her back. "Fine, Hakufu. What about you?" She lets go of him and takes a step back.

"I'm fine too. Chi-chan here doesn't want to play with me. It's soooo boring."

Scott chuckles at Sonsaku's overdramatization. "Well, to be fair, this place is for relaxing which is from what I take it what Chinkyu wants to do."

"I guess so, but it's sooo boring. I wanna play. Play! Play! Play!"

"Well, I'm here now. So what do you want to do?"

Sonsaku puts a finger under her chin and looks upwards thoughtfully. "Well, I don't have a clue of what to do."

Scott is exasperated by her but smirks despite himself. "You dummy. How can you cause that much of a racket but not know what you want to do?"

"Hey, the one who calls someone else dumb is the real dumb one, Scotty. Besides-" She then throws a weak tantrum which is just her puffing up her cheeks while pouting childishly. "-there's no net for water volleyball, and the pool's too small for me to really swim around in."

"Yeah. It's a luxury pool, there's not going to be a lot of that going on."

"Argh. What's the point of a pool if you can't swim in it?"

Chinkyu closes her eyes and chides Sonsaku softly. "Saku. Not everyone wants to exercise while relaxing like you do."

"Boo. That's boring, Chi-chan. Why won't you play with me?" She then looks at Scott and smiles. "Well...I mean with us. C'mon we'll have such fun."

Chinkyu sighs at Sonsaku's insistence to playing around. "Like I said, this is a rare one day off I get. I'm not exerting myself on my day off."

"Chi, you know that you're not working by yourself anymore. New Rakuyo is still under Nanyo."

"Yes Saku, I know this. However, budgets don't run themselves. And neither you or Ryofu are good at that kind of stuff."

Sonsaku lamely replies. "B-but Koukin helps."

"That he does. But I still do the lion's share of the work after all. Since he's preoccupied and all..."

Scott felt the need to save the conversation before it turns ugly. "And we thank you for that, Chinkyu."

"You're welcome, Scott. I'm glad someone's appreciative of the work I do."

Sonsaku pouts again and hastily defends herself. "Hey, I'm appreciative Chi-chan."

Chinkyu rolls her eyes and responds. "I'm sure you are, Saku."

"Speaking of, where are Shuuyu and Ryofu?"

"Koukin said something about going with Mama, Tou-chan and Ton-chan on a trip to somewhere in Europe."

"I know Ton-"chan" is Kakouton, but who is Tou-chan?"

"She's referring to Houtou Shigen of Seito."

"Why is a Seito girl going with Shuuyu? Ton I get, he's dating Ms. Goei and has been for a while now."

"For the same reason, Scott. Shuuyu's dating Houtou. Why don't you know this? It was pretty big news when it happened."

"Hey hey now, I just came back for Choushou's crazy ass training. When did this happen?"

"After he and I broke up. About six months ago or something. Right around the time you left for your trip."

"You two dated? I never got that impression when I saw you two together. You two look much closer to family rather than lovers." Chinkyu just facepalms while Sonsaku just looks at him as if gauging his reaction. Scott notices and scratches his head sheepishly."W-what? Did I say something wrong here?"

"That's because they are."

"Wha-?"

"Yup. We're cousins."

Sonsaku says matter of factly as if it wasn't a big deal whatsoever. "Yeah, we're like second-, or was that third- cousins? Anyways, yeah. To be honest, I thought he was what I was wanting. He was always nice to me, no matter what I needed he was always there. Whenever I needed protecting, he always had my back even after I met Mou-chan and the others."

"And I guess that was what caused you to desire him?"

"Eh, desire is too strong of a word. It was more like I wanted to placate his desires and thought he would satisfy mine. I knew for a while that his love for me was far deeper than what could be considered normal and I did kind of think he was a cutie and I did appreciate everything he's done for me. He was the perfect gentleman. While he did notice my body, he moreso noticed me. I wasn't just a piece of tail to him. I wasn't even Sonsaku Hakufu the ruler of Nanyo. To him, I was just Hakufu."

"What caused you two to break up? It sounds like he was what you were wanting judging by what you said."

"I don't really know. I just wasn't that in to him, you know. There's a part of me that does want to be looked at as a slab of meat ready to be devoured at any point in time. I know that is weird to say, but I've noticed that every since I've been fighting I want to be dominated by a lover during the heat of the moment. B-but only then, you know. The guy I like is nice, kind, compassionate and strong. He knows what he wants and goes for it, but he isn't a dick about it." Sonsaku answered giving her rare moment of deeper introspection.

"That's an interesting take, Saku.." Chinkyu said in amazement of her rather astute moment of clarity. "Yeah, really." Scott added.

"But yeah, I noticed that even more after me and Koukin began dating. He was still treating me like I was that same little Hakufu. He was kind, compassionate and nice, but very hesitant to take what he wanted. I know that is just how he was, but it didn't make me happy. I did try, but every time he would shy away from me, I'd just get so frustrated and that would have led me to do something I'd regret. So I had a heart to heart with him, and told him then that I wasn't happy and that he didn't deserve to be in a relationship with someone who didn't love him like he loved me. Understandably, it crushed him. So much so that I had to move out because the atmosphere just got too tense." Sonsaku then laments rather sadly.

"Was you moving out your choice or his?" Scott ventured to ask, rather uncomfortably.

"Mine. He wanted me to stay, but I just couldn't. I might be a bit dumb at times." She then looks at Chinkyu who was wryly smirking and frowned at her. "Shut up, Chi. But I am a good judge of character and I knew that me being there was only hurting Koukin more. Like I said, he's too good of a guy to hurt like that."

"So where are you staying now?"

"With Mou-chan. She said that she felt sorry for me and didn't want me sleeping at Nanyo or on the "streets like some rat". I totally think she was lonely and needed someone to talk to."

"I can totally believe that. Ryomou's not exactly honest with her feelings."

Chinkyu exasperatedly retorts. "She's still doing that whole "tsundere" thing? God that is creepy. I guess that's what Ouin likes, huh?"

"Hey now. Let's not forget that Ryofu likes it as well." Scott lamely defended Ryomou's tsundere-ness.

"Hmph. She likes her because she can corrupt her. Not because of that juvenile crap."

Scott widens his eyes in shock at what Chinkyu just said. "Wow. Did you just admit to one of Ryofu's personality faults? I mean you're not wrong though."

"Hmph. I love her that's undeniable. However I can point out a flaw to two. I readily admit Ryofu's not quite a saint. But I guess that's why I love her so. I'd just wish she would-"

"She would? What?"

"I'd just wish she would be more considerate of my feelings. I know I had agreed to an open relationship, but damn it I want some attention too! Even worse, she straight up told me to "remove that stick out of my cute little tush". And do you know how she told me to do it!?" Scott and Sonsaku just stared at her, then looked at each other and gulped then looked back at a somewhat fuming Chinkyu and involuntarily taking a step backwards. "Well!?"

Scott sighs knowing Chinkyu's going on one of her Ryofu-related tantrums. "How?"

Chinkyu angrily stated, "She said to go sleep with someone else. She knows how I am about that. I don't want anyone else. Especially not a man like what she was alluding to. Not after-"

Now it was rather common knowledge that Chinkyu was beaten and sexually assaulted by Rikaku Chizen back at the old Toutaku-led Rakuyo Academy for daring to try and obtain the Imperial Seal for Ryofu's sake. She was hospitalized for her efforts and that trauma plagues her for so long even after being revived long after commiting a murder-suicide explosion with a dying Ryofu. She was starting to get over said trauma by the virtue of not having that memory at first when she was partially revived by Ato during her little Battle Range Hunting escapade, then during the battle with Himiko and later the Ten Eunuchs where she, Ryofu, Ukitsu and all other strong fighters including Toutaku, Shibai, Ouin and the recently killed Taishiji was revived at the "Place of Rebirth" after crossing over from the same Yomotsuhirasaka that was accidentally discovered when Sonsaku (and later Ryomou by different means) stumbled upon it, training with Kojiro to obtain her lost soul that Himiko stole from her when she stole her magatama's powers.

After the battle, the Kanto Toushi (mainly Shokatsuryou and Rikuson) realized that the other revived Toushi weren't fading into dust like when Saji or Ato revived them. So Ryofu decided to restore Rakuyo to it's former glory, creating a second Rakuyo (also barring Toutaku from reentry to try and usurp her). After finding out that it was thanks to Sonsaku that she even had a true second chance at life (despite being revived for what was now the fourth time), she then pledged her fealty to Sonsaku and officially made New Rakuyo a Nanyo feeder school.

"Yeah, that-" Chinkyu begins chuckling at her past actions while Scott and Sonsaku continues to look at each other, then her confusedly.

That was when Chinkyu who had been appointed as Director of Finances had been walking around at night trying to clear her head, spotted Kaku Bunwa who was a member of Kyosho and suddenly remembered everything that had led up to what Chinkyu had called "the night that she died" and flew into a blind rage and began trying to kill her before being pulled off of her by Kakouton Genjou who was riding his bike through the area trying to look for a flower shop open in the dead of night so he can purchase flowers for Goei. After pulling her off of Kaku who didn't really fight back as she had remembered what she had happen to her and was deeply remorseful for said actions, Kakouton tried to reason with Chinkyu who seemingly shut down and tried to fight him as well muttering something about dirty males and such. She viciously fought him to standstill before being stopped by Ryofu herself who had came from a Leader's Summit with Sonsaku, Sousou and Ryubi who had recently acquired Mitsuyoshi and the Nanban leaders Moukaku and Mouyuu as new students. When Ryofu questioned Chinkyu as to why she was attacking people, Chinkyu threw herself at Ryofu and began sobbing uncontrollably. Alongside Sonsaku, Ryofu calmed down Chinkyu and took her home while Sonsaku had profusely apologized to Sousou for Chinkyu's actions.

After that, with the exception of Ryofu, Chousen and later Sonsaku herself, Chinkyu was rather closed off from everyone else. She was tolerant of Shuuyu when she later found out that he was, as it was put in inner circles "Sonsaku-sexual" . However, she still a bit wary of him but she especially detested Ryomou and Ouin because of their closeness with Ryofu and her acting up jealousy. Ryofu indulged her by saying nothing to her at the time, for a bit being partially responsible for all of the horrid things that happened to Chinkyu and her jealousy knowing full well Ryofu wasn't being the greatest of girlfriends but then after a couple of months or so, she began showing open contempt towards Chinkyu's newfound petulant nature for all of the issues she was causing New Rakuyo and Nanyo itself. After Ryofu told her off, she made an ultimatum towards Chinkyu. Either remove that "stick out of her cute little tush" or lose Ryofu forever. To which she had meant to work through and get over her traumas or Ryofu would break up with her. Chinkyu was far relunctant but eventually caved and went to see a psycho-therapist (who ironically enough was a man) to work through her problems. After finding out that her psycho-therapist named Dr. Silos revealed to her that he himself was a victim of sexual assault and gave her tips and mental exercises on how to work through those feelings of panic and depression that she was in did she eventually bond with him and even began to feel more comfortable around men. However, she was still wary because Chinkyu's Chinkyu and that sort of thing just doesn't go away immediately, but she wasn't outright hostile towards them.

Then she went over to Kyosho alongside Sonsaku to personally apologize to Kaku and Kakouton and after a hearty meal between Nanyo and Kyosho forces, left as friends again. Suddenly during the winter months, Nanyo's Headmaster, the revived and recently promoted to headmaster, Enjutsu Kouro informed them that they were getting some transfers from various countries as a part of an alliance to foster friendships between the Toushi and Non-Toushi (Human) denizens of Japan as part of a multi-step process to grant Toushi citizenry in various countries around the world as it was discovered that the Toushi genome wasn't just pinpointed in Japan itself as such it was dicovered that many Toushi were around the world. And so over the course of the next two months, a total of seven exchange students were granted access to each of the various schools. With Scott being one of two who came to Nanyo to study. He was placed under restrictive guidelines by the Nanyo Big Four (Ouin, Shuuyu, Ryomou, Gakushuu), first he'd pass a physical test which consisted of beating 45 students in order to just gain entry into the school. Then he'd have to place high on the entrance exam and in order to do that, he'd have to get around to being on the top 4% list in order to gain entry into Nanyo (which means he'd have to score 90% or higher on all of the tests). He passed the first test with flying colors, but on the written exam he only place within the top 30% [he got an 72%] which disqualified him from entering Nanyo, but Ouin decided that (really it was to fuck with Chinkyu as they've had a rivalry for Ryofu going on.) {Mostly it was in jest but Ouin was a bit of an ass at times.}) Scott would be transferred to New Rakuyo. At the first meeting, Scott had made an off-handed comment about wanting to sleep on Chinkyu's "soft ass" which got him punched in the gut by Chinkyu and placed on her shit-list for quite some time. Scott however wasn't taking it lying down and decided to become the biggest pest she'd ever know by challenging her at every turn. On everything, which eventually wore on Ryofu's nerves long after the luster of the comedy long wore off.

Sonsaku loooks at Scott and wonders to him. "Hm, Chi-chan's looking all thinking like again, Scotty. Wonder what she's thinking about?"

"Dunno. Must be good memories though." They continue to look at Chinkyu which she reminsces on how she and Scott got even closer.

So Ryofu's great idea to quash the bad blood was to force Scott and Chinkyu on a recon mission to ascertain whether the rumors that the Ten Eunuchs weren't completely destroyed was true or not. So Scott and Chinkyu followed by Sonsaku and Shuuyu had traversed to last known coordinates that was given to Ryofu by a Nanyo spy of any remnants of the Ten Eunuchs were spotted. The location was discovered to be deep in the heart of Akihabara where they happened to stumble right into an organizing rebellion started by the foreign Japanese Protestant fanatic, Amakusa Shiro Tokisada in which the four were quickly outnumbered and so barely escaping alive, they rebounded their forces and after enlisting the aid of Seito and Kyosho with the blessing of the Greater Japanese Authority stationed in Tokyo Metropolitan Area and travelled down to Saikaido in Kyushu to Hizen to finish off the rebels who had not only attacked fellow Toushi but began attacking the Non-Toushi denizens as well as an important American naval officer who was friends with the governor.

However, when the Kanto Toushi got there, they soon realized that it was a two-pronged war, the Amakusa forces was fighting both Kanto and Katsuie Matsukura's Shimabara over the control of Nagasaki and the greater Kyushu. During the war, Kanto had to fight both Matsukura and Amakusa's forces which caused a lot of causalities on all three sides with Chinkyu almost being one at the hands of Muneshige Tachibana's Ki-saw if it wasn't the timely interference of Scott and his mystic guitar interrupting Muneshige's kill-shot with the guitar body and then strumming his guitar which teleported Chinkyu from the area. Later on, Chinkyu was able to repay the favor when Scott was poisoned by Amakusa's personal servant Emosaku Yamada who had shot Scott with a an arsenic encased bullet. Chinkyu who had studied under the Kanto Medical Unit (of which she was forced to by Ryofu but didn't like it very much) had worked with Rikuson Hakugen to create a counter-poison to save Scott who had made a wise-crack about Chinkyu making a good wife and he was going to make her his someday. Which actually got a chuckle out of Chinkyu and from then on they became friends and even helped broker a peace that ended the Shimabara war and prevented both of the fated deaths of Amakusa and Katsuie. Once they returned to Nanyo, they were hailed as heroes and was graced with an audience with the Japanese High Governor who had revealed himself to be Chousen's long deceased father, Han, who was revived alongside he others at The "Place of Rebirth".

After solving the issue within Nagasaki, Ryofu noticed that Scott was becoming closer with Chinkyu which actually made Ryofu happy because she was coming out of her shell and moving on with her life far away from her painful past. Then she heard about the issue with Sonsaku and Shuuyu so she came up with a plan. Have Chinkyu and Sonsaku go to a private pool with Scott once he returned from his training trip to relax and hopefully for something more, so she (half-jokingly) gave Chinkyu that order of sleeping with someone else. Ryofu justified it by exclaiming, "It's only fair, Chinkyu- I do it all the time. I won't get mad, promise. Besides he (Scott) looks impressive enough. I kinda wish he was my type. But I had enough pretty boys for one lifetime with just Ouin."

-Back in the present time-

Scott walked over to her and began waving his hand in her face. "Uh, Chinkyu? Yo, Chinkyu? Earth to Chinkyu!"

Chinkyu is startled by Scott yelling at her and shakes the cobwebs out of her head, then takes a step backwards from Scott. "Uh, yeah Scott?"

"I was asking what did you want to do next?"

"Yeah, it's plain to see that you're bothered by the whole Ryofu thing. I bet she did it as a joke."

Chinkyu looks to the side rather dejectedly. "Yeah, sure she did."

"Well, I have a question."

"What is it, Scott?"

Sonsaku interjects and inserts herself into the conversation by hijacking what would be Scott's question. "I feel like I know what Scotty's going to say. Why not go through with it? I mean you never know, you might like it."

Scott confusedly just gawks at Sonsaku. "Wha- That wasn't what I was going to-" Sonsaku had clamped a hand over Scott's mouth.

Chinkyu just looks at them wide-eyed. "I-I don't want to. I'm not a cheater! I don't want anyone else." Scott removed Sonsaku's hand over his mouth and began to speak. Sonsaku puts her hand back to her side.

"Didn't you say you're in an open relationship?"

Chinkyu answers warily. "Yeah-What does that have to-" A suddenly realization hits Chinkyu like a champion boxer's punch to the head. "No, no, no no no no NO!"

"Oh come on, you never know. Now here's the question: Who though? Who would care for you like Ryofu would though?"

Chinkyu shouts her displeasure at where this was going. "No one!"

Scott sighs at that. (In his head: "Yeah, this is going to be hard. Damn you to hell, Ryofu. Why did you have to let that stupid-ass thought come out of your mouth. Plan? Hah! I know you're just fucking with us. Asshole.") "Huh? So you're going to disobey Ryofu?"

Chinkyu lamely retorts knowing that she was being manipulated by bringing up Ryofu. "I-I. I mean I-"

Sonsaku rolls her eyes and speaks. "This is getting stupid now."

Sonsaku mozies over to Chinkyu, grabs her by her jawline with a couple of fingers, smiles at her and begins kissing her deeply. This causes both Scott and Chinkyu to look at Sonsaku incredulously. Sonsaku continues the kiss for a minute and pulls away from Chinkyu with a trail of spittle between them.

Scott looks at Sonsaku confusedly. "Uh, what the fuck Hakufu?"

Chinkyu touches her lips that Sonsaku just kissed and pauses for a moment, before she realizes what just happens and glares at her angrily. "W-why did you do that?!"

Sonsaku then realizes that she might have been too forward but defends herself regardless. "Look, Fu mentioned she wanted you to come out of your shell, and from what I know you've come so far from where you were. You just need that final push. And we're it."

"Sonsaku- But I don't-"

"Nuh uh. No more complaining, we're doing this now."

Chinkyu lamely responds before looking at Scott. "But what about Scott? I don't like men. At least not like that."

Scott shrugs his shoulders thinking that all Ryofu wanted was for Chinkyu to open herself to another person sexually. She didn't say it had to be him, or any other man. Also he wasn't going to force her to, even if he ran afoul of Ryofu in the process. "Eh, I guess it's alright. Hakufu let's just-"

Sonsaku turned on her "Leader Mode" and became resolute in going through with Ryofu's plan. "No! You're joining us, Scott! Chinkyu Koudai, I'm the leader of Nanyo and I won't have any dissent in my ranks."

Sonsaku was being quite firm with her resolve, but she did have a bit of an ulterior motive herself. While she didn't notice both Scott and Chinkyu did notice that some of her water Ki was flaring around her.

Scott trying to salvage this situation before a fight commences. "Wait! Ladies-"

Chinkyu looks at Sonsaku in a challenging manner. "Oh now you want to be a leader! Sonsaku Hakufu, you don't think that I know that you're the leader! I didn't give my body to you, nor will I. I am still me and will always be!"

Chinkyu's electric Ki was flaring around her and both women looked at each other quite challengingly before Scott sighed, rolled his eyes and then groped both of their breasts (Chinkyu's left and Sonsaku's right) causing both upset women to look at him quite testily.

Sonsaku and Chinkyu both respond disapproving of Scott's method of stopping their stand-off. "SCOTT!"

Scott also became resolute even if it was a pain to do. "Listen up assholes. Ryofu told me about this rather stupid-ass plan and I don't care if I lose my friendship with you Chinkyu." He looks at Chinkyu resolutely and continues, "I ain't fighting that green-haired bitch at any point in time, EVER. So just shut up, and let's just do each other and get this shit over with."

Chinkyu then softens up and ceases her Ki ministrations. "Scott...I." She sighs defeatedly. "Neither of you will let this go, huh? Fine then. But know that this is a one time thing. ONE TIME THING! Do you both understand me?!" Scott is still groping her. "Scott!" She slaps his hand away and lightly blushes. "Stop doing that. I'm being serious here!"

Scott rubs the back of his head. "Yeah yeah, I got it! Both of your tits are soft, by the way."

Chinkyu blushes an atomic red and just stares at Scott dumfoundedly. "S-Sc-Sc-Scott! Y-Y-You can't j-j-just say that!"

Sonsaku calms down and is back to her normal ditzy self. "Heh. Thanks Scotty! Glad someone likes them. Koukin acted like he didn't but I know he did, the perv. Hehe." She then pulled his hand off of her breast and gives him a wink before looking at Chinkyu once more.

"What, just being honest." He then looks at Sonsaku. "Hakufu?"

Sonsaku walks over to Chinkyu and goes back to kissing her. If she was being honest, over the past few months she had to admit that she was quite kind of enamored with both Scott and Chinkyu and had wanted to get them alone. So she had asked Ryofu what to do about all of this and Ryofu then came up with the idea of getting all three together. It just so happened that Goei had found out about all of this and she and Ryofu came up with the idea of getting everyone else away so that Sonsaku can get both of them, Chinkyu can finally move past her trauma and Scott can finally get laid. Ryofu had to admit that the punk rocker had grown on her and with his bravery with Chinkyu that he deserved an reward. So Goei decided to splurge and she sprang for a trip across Japan with Kakouton, Shuuyu and Houtou to get them away. Smaller Sonken was in Kyoto with Ukitsu as part of a training trip so she could finally ascend the throne and become the Leader of Nanyo once Sonsaku graduates which would be at the end of the month. Shoukyou Sonken was working part time at Mr. Kei's bakery store with Shadow. This time with the kiss Chinkyu found that she was far more receptive to the idea. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she did always want to taste Sonsaku once as she thought she was cute. However before today, she would never thought it prudent to do so as she was (and still is) fiercely loyal to Ryofu as her girlfriend. She silently thanked Ryofu for her sneaky ways, at least for this time. She figured it'd be a one and done type deal.

Scott just watches the scene unfold with a stupid grin on his face. "Damn, that's fucking hot. Yeah, you two keep doing what you're doing." His hands were firmly on his hips as he just watched.

The girls look towards Scott and noticed that his thong-jock or whatever that thing was, is rising denoting his arousal. He decides to walk over to Chinkyu and began lathering her neck with kisses while roaming his hands all over her body noting her softness all over.

"Shit, she's really soft. Ryofu's so fuckin' lucky. What I wouldn't do if I had that to myself. Well, thanks for this, Ryofu." Scott mentally spoke. Chinkyu meanwhile actually receives Scott's touch very well. This continues for well over a minute before Scott starts to undo Chinkyu's bikini exposing herself to the two. Chinkyu then does the same to Sonsaku who then is also exposed to the two. Then they pull away from the kiss and both look back at Scott still in his undergarments.

"Wow. That was pretty nice, Hakufu. You're a good kisser."

Sonsaku then scratches her head embarrassedly. "Well, I've had a little practice. Thanks though. You too, Chi-chan. Hehe, I thought you said that you'll never give me your body."

Chinkyu smiles at that. "Hm, I guess for this once I will. Besides you're giving me your body as well. Both of you are. So I'm a good kisser though? That for some reason makes me happy. Anyways, Scott-"

"Yeah?"

"Prepare yourself/Here I come." Both girls exclaimed then they both grab at Scott, all over his body especially his chest and genitals. Chinkyu goes in for a kiss to which Scott accepts and returns while Sonsaku fishes out his member and begins to stroke it. Scott and Chinkyu then pull apart and she smiles at him, while Sonsaku continues stroking him and begins licking his neck.

Chinkyu jokingly praises Scott. "Hm. I guess for a man you're quite alright, Scott. Heh, maybe Ryofu's right maybe I'll enjoy this. You should be grateful Scott, you're the only man I'll want to do this with willingly. Do whatever you would like to me, I know you won't hurt me. This is your one shot, don't you dare squander this."

Scott retorts back. "Now why the fuck will I do that? Two hot ass girls giving themselves to me, you're damn right I'm taking the chance. Let's go girls."

Sonsaku excitedly exclaims while not letting up on him, mumbling it because of the fact she's still licking on his neck. "Woo! Finally!"

Sonsaku then releases Scott's member and actually takes a look at how erect he is and her eyes open in shock. Chinkyu looks down and has the same reaction.

"Wow, you're big." Chinkyu stated while gulping down some air.

Sonsaku continues to look at it amusedly. "Yeah, what the hell? I know I was just giving you a handy, but boy-o-boy. You're bigger than Koukin. What did you do? Maybe you can give Koukin your technique, ya know, for Tou-chan's sake."

Scott scratches his head sheepishly. "Really now? I dunno, good genes I guess?"

Sonsaku and Chinkyu both respond, "Yeah. I'll say."

Scott then smirks being swollen with pride at the compliment. "Well, so you two want to touch it or-"

Both of the girls poked and prodded at Scott's penis and then pulled Scott's undergarments down and goes to rubbing his penis causing Scott to moan.

Chinkyu remarks to Sonsaku while rubbing up and down Scott's shaft. "Oh. Hey Saku, it looks like Scott here likes this."

Sonsaku replies while softly rubbing the head of Scott's pecker. "Hehe, Chi-chan. Let's see who makes him shoot first."

Chinkyu actually turns her head to look at Sonsaku. "Hm? Is that a challenge?"

Sonsaku looks back at Chinkyu. "Yep."

"And what is the reward for winning?"

Sonsaku looks thoughtfully while still stroking the head of Scott's penis. "Hm. Oh I got it! About winning, the loser has to get taken by Scott and the winner gets to tease the loser."

"Tease? How?"

"Heheh. You'll see."

Both look at each other then smirks. "You're on."

[They both jerk on Scott's rod who continues to moan and thrash his head as their ministrations continued, they even sped up their tempo. This continues for a couple of minutes until Scott feels himself getting ready to climax.]

"Oi, girls! I'm about to-"

Sonsaku then takes this chance to drop to her knees near his person and fellates Scott only using the tip of his penis. It took a minute or so, but Scott did ejaculates into Sonsaku's mouth. Sonsaku then stood back up and gives Chinkyu a sloppy kiss and shares some of Scott's spunk with her. Chinkyu balks at it initially, but then warms up to the weird mix of Scott's sperm and Sonsaku's saliva and moans into the kiss. They then split apart with a spittle/semen train between them. Both wiped their mouths and ingested the remainder of the mixture.

"Haha, I win." Sonsaku exclaimed happily, beaming at both Scott and Chinkyu.

"That's not fair, you dirty cheater. You fellated him." Chinkyu replied miffed at Sonsaku's rather unexpected action.

Sonsaku shrugged her shoulders. "So? We were in a competition, Chi-chan. Now, you get to ride first."

Chinkyu sighs and shakes her head. "You're right. Alright then." She then looks at Scott and notices that he still was rock hard. She gulps and then walks over to the edge of the pool and nervously turns around and then bends over presenting herself to Scott. He then rubs Chinkyu's shoulders to calm her down which works and begins rubbing his length up and down Chinkyu's buttocks causing her to grip on to the edge of the pool for dear life. This continues for a couple of minutes until Chinkyu puts her left hand on his chest to momentarily stop him.

"C-Chinkyu? What's wrong? Am I going too fast?" Scott asks in legitimate concern.

"N-no Scott. You're just big is all. B-but I-I think I'm ready enough." Chinkyu nervously stammers. "Y-you can d-do it now. I-I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Grr. Just take me already. I can't move on from this, if you don't damn it!" Chinkyu blurts out.

"O-okay then. Take a deep breath, Chinkyu. Hakufu, help me out here." Scott said.

"Okay." Sonsaku responded. Afterwards, Scott grabs Chinkyu's left hip with his left hand and pulls her panties to the side with his right hand and holding the panties in place using his left thumb. He then grabs his dick with his right hand and inserts himself into her. It was at that moment, for some weird reason Chinkyu felt full at Scott entering her. He began his ministrations of going in and out of her slowly meanwhile Sonsaku gets out of the pool only to walk over to where Chinkyu is facing, sits down in front of Chinkyu and Scott and pulls her panties to the side. Chinkyu just gapes at Sonsaku with a huge blush adorning her features, Sonsaku while equally as embarrassed/aroused grabs Chinkyu's head and places her vagina near Chinkyu's mouth and even spreads her lips apart with her right index and middle fingers. This apparently flipped on a switch in Chinkyu because she then begins to greedily lick her labia which causes Sonsaku to moan. During the actions, Scott leans into Chinkyu's back and pumps into her even harder and gropes her breasts trying to get her to release like she and Sonsaku did to him.

Chinkyu then starts to finger Sonsaku's vaginal opening while continuously eating her out which causes Sonsaku to wrap her slender legs around the back of Chinkyu's head while thrashing about in ecstasy while Scott was still fondling Chinkyu's perky breasts. He then moves his right hand to Chinkyu's vaginal opening to rub it assisting his penis and making Chinkyu even more excited causing her to leak her secretions into the pool.

"Mmpf! Mmpf!" was all Chinkyu could say as Sonsaku then placed her hand over Chinkyu's head to get her to delve further into Sonsaku's vaginal depths to which she obliges.

"S-Scotty!"

"Y-yeah Hakufu?"

"I-I'm n-next you know. So don't go and tire yourself out."

"Haha. S-sure thing, Haku. But, that might be h-hard. Oh shit, I'm close. Damn Chinkyu, you're so fucking tight. Grr." Scott said while having a blush adorn his cheeks while he pistons even faster and with more powerful thrusts into Chinkyu. After a few minutes, Scott felt himself about to explode once more even stronger so he warned Chinkyu about it.

"Yo, Chinkyu. I think I'm about to cum again, w-what do you want me to do?" Chinkyu barely hears him but does and removes her mouth from Sonsaku's pussy and pulls away from Scott and then ducks into the water and begins giving Scott a blowjob while being submerged in the pool water. This action causes him to lose his seed in her mouth which Chinkyu gulps down as much as she could before she was forced to pull away, raise her head from the water and lightly cough in order to catch her own breath and force Scott's semen from her throat to which she spits it out to the side and it dissolves in the chlorine-filled pool water.

Chinkyu hums happily. "Wow, you're really good Scotty."

"Oh. You're using that name too, now? Also how the hell did you learn all that? Ryofu?"

Chinkyu replies in a sing-songy manner. "I'll never tell~ But I guess it's Hakufu's turn now? I don't think she came yet, though."

She backs away from Scott and Sonsaku slides back into the pool and walks over to Scott with a toothy grin and kisses him on the lips while softly stroking his member to get him back to maximum "hardness". She then wraps her athletic legs around his waist and held to his neck while he then uses his right hand to align their privates together and then inserts himself into her.

"Wow. You're raring to go, eh Haku?"

"Yup. Watching you and Chi-chan and what she did to me, got me real excited. Now, use me like you did her. And you better be as good, Scotty."

He then grabbed her waist and began to pull her up and down impaling her vaginal walls with his penis and he began to suckle Sonsaku's left breast which causes her to throw her head back in ecstasy and Chinkyu then went back to the two caught in their throes of passion and marveled at the place where Sonsaku and Scott were conjoined for a second, just watching him piston into her with such power. Which made Chinkyu think of how in the world did she survive that pounding before she rid herself of that stupid introspective thought and began licking Sonsaku's back while fingering her anus with her left hand while Scott is still pistoning into her. Chinkyu had palmed at Sonsaku's right breast with her free hand as well noting the tightness of her anal cavity and the softness of her breast. This causes Sonsaku to momentarily lose focus and throw her mouth open to moan.

"Mm. Both Scotty and Chi-chan are inside of me. Making a mess out of me~I-I love you two~" She slurred while her tongue was lolling a bit out of her mouth. Scott and Chinkyu looked at each other, then looked at the fuck-drunk Sonsaku and they nodded to each other and began going faster which made Sonsaku squeal in delight. After a few minutes of this Sonsaku came while Scott was edging close himself.

"Aw, damn it. I'm close again. Hey Saku, I'm close."

"S-Scotty! I-inside! I want it inside, please."

Sonsaku then kissed him on the lips but held him tighter and closer to her to which he then ejaculates inside of Sonsaku meanwhile Chinkyu's still licking at her back and fingering her. Scott's spunk was oozing out of Sonsaku causing the mix of Sonsaku's vaginal secretions and Scott's semen extract to deposit into the pool water instantly dissolving. After Scott was finished orgasming, Sonsaku disentangled herself from Scott and pulls Chinkyu's finger out of her anus and then she headed over to the edge of the pool and laid her back against it so she could catch her breath. After catching their breaths, the trio puts back on their swim clothes and sits at the pool's edge.

Sonsaku happily exclaims. "Wow, that was fun! Chi-chan, where did you learn how to finger like that? I thought Fu-chin didn't like butt stuff?"

"I'lll have to agree that this wasn't bad at all. Chalk up to one more thing I need to thank Ryofu for. Also Saku, while yes Ryofu doesn't necessarily like "butt-stuff" as you put it with men, she does encourage experimentation with me. So, yeah. Are you okay, I kinda got lost in the moment, hehe sorry."

"Yup. I don't mind it, you didn't hurt me. Koukin did worse honestly, and I am pretty durable. I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself."

Scott retorts while smiling at the two girls. "Oh wow, you two are some freaks. Also, I know that I'll have to thank Ryofu when we get back. Both of you were damn good. It's unfortunate I couldn't finish both of you at the same time."

Chinkyu just blushes and Sonsaku looks at him dumbly. "What? I just figured you both weren't satisfied yet. I know I'm not."

Sonsaku looks thoughtfully at Scott. "I see what you're saying, unfortunately it's getting late and I need to get home before Mou-chan throws a fit."

Chinkyu looks off to the side remembering something as well with a bit of a frown on her face. It seems like she agreed with Scott's sentiment. "A-and I need to look at more of those finance papers before the next meeting."

Scott shrugs his shoulders. "Bummer. Oh well. Thanks anyways ladies. Until next time."

"Yeah, until then." Sonsaku giggles at that kind of giddy he's thinking about a "next time".

Chinkyu looks at the two and smiles. "Maybe I'll reevaluate whether I'll do this again or not. But do know, I hold you in higher regard, Scott."

"Thanks, Chi. I see you as a good friend too."

"Yay. We're friends now."

Sonsaku hugs both of them before blushing immediately realizing at how hot both of them ran and how comforting it is to her. For a minute, she did consider one more romp before having to stop her otherwise impulsive side from taking over again. Then they all got out of the pool, headed to the showers to clean themselves off while bathing in the same area (as this was a co-ed private pool) and then put on their regular clothes and left the pool area and went on back to their homes.

-END-


End file.
